Juha Sipilä/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Angela Merkel receives the International Gender Equality from Finland's Prime Minister Juha Sipilä. Image: Juha Roininen / EUP-Images Francia * Ver François Hollande - Juha Sipilä.jpg| On Wednesday 15 June, Prime Minister Juha Sipilä will visit Paris and have meetings with the President of France François Hollande and Prime Minister Manuel Valls. FINNISH GOVERNMENT Emmanuel Macron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Macron sanoi lehdistötilaisuudessa pääministeri Juha Sipilän (kesk.) kanssa, että Nokia ei kunnioita ehtoja, jotka neuvoteltiin Ranskan hallituksen kanssa, kun Ranska hyväksyi verkkoyhtiö Alcatel-Lucentin myynnin Nokialle. Kuva: Lehtikuva / AFP Photo / Patrick Kovarik Países Bajos * Ver Juha Sipilä - Mark Rutte.jpg| Juha Sipilä, Prime Minister, Finland; Mark Rutte, Prime Minister, The Netherlands. Photo: Arno Mikkor (EU2017EE) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Prime Minister Sipilä met the Pope together with EU leaders. FINNISH GOVERNMENT España * Ver Juha Sipilä - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno en funciones, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipila, antes de la primera sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo. Foto: La Moncloa Juha Sipilä - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, saluda al primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipilä, a su llegada a La Moncloa. Pool Moncloa/Fernando Calvo Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Meeting now with the Prime Minister of Finland, Mr. Juha Sipilä. #EUCELAC #Greece. @tsipras_eu Italia * Ver Juha Sipilä - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä met with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella in Kesäranta 28.9.2017. Laura Kotila/Valtioneuvoston kanslia Juha Sipilä - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| EU-johtajat ovat tavanneet Roomassa. Vasemmalta Maltan pääministeri Joseph Muscat, Eurooppa-neuvoston puheenjohtaja Donald Tusk sekä pääministerit Juha Sipilä Suomesta ja Paolo Gentiloni Italiasta. maaseuduntulevaisuus.fi Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Juha Sipilä - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja presidentti Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat Alexander Stubbin kirjanjulkistustilaisuudessa. (MARI PUDAS) Juha Sipilä - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä and President Tarja Halonen. Photo: Lauri Heikkinen/Prime Minister’s Office Juha Sipilä - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Juha Sipilä y el presidente Sauli Niinistö recibirán más información sobre el flujo de información sobre las noticias de inteligencia hoy. JUSSI NUKARI / LEHTIKUVA Esko Aho - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Kirsti y Aho, Minna Maaria y dia de la Independencia Juha Sipilä Recepción del Castillo En Una Fiesta en el Palacio Presidencial de Helsinki en el dia de la Independencia el 6 de diciembre de 2014. Copyright: Fotógrafos de prensa. Foto: Heikki Saukkomaa. Juha Sipilä - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Paavo Lipponen Lipposen selvityksen Suomen arktisesta talouskasvusta julkistustilaisuudessa Helsingissä maanantaina 30. maaliskuuta 2015. Sipilällä oli kommenttipuheenvuoro tilaisuudessa. Lehtikuva/ Markku Ulander Juha Sipilä - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Matti Vanhanen. Photo: JARI LAUKKANEN Juha Sipilä - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Mari Kiviniemi. Nykyinen ja entinen puheenjohtaja: Keskusta vaihtoi Kiviniemen Sipilään vuonna 2012. mtv.fi Juha Sipilä - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja Juha Sipilä MTV3:n kuntavaalitentissä torstaina Keravalla. Kuva: / Antti Aimo-Koivisto Kuva: Lehtikuva Alexander Stubb - Juha Sipilä.jpg| El Primer Ministro Juha Sipilä (Derecha) y el ministro de Finanzas, Stubb, comentaron en silencio Sobre la del director PROPUESTA Ejecutivo de Jyri Häkämiehi, Jyri Häkämiehi, de change dia de doble pago. Lehtikuva. Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto. Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| ‘Finland’s new prime minister, Juha Sipilä, wants a “less but better Europe”, straight out of David Cameron’s book.’ Photograph: Eric Vidal/EPA Juha Sipilä - Theresa May.jpg| From left to right: Mr Juha SIPILA, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Xavier BETTEL, Luxembourg Prime Minister; Ms Theresa MAY, UK Prime Minister. Photo: European Union Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev and Finnish Prime Minister Juha Sipilä in St. Petersburg, Russia on Thursday. Image: Martti Kainulainen / Lehtikuva Ucrania * Ver Juha Sipilä - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Petro Porošenko tapasivat tammikuussa Kesärannassa. Kuva: Martti Kainulainen / Lehtikuva Fuentes Categoría:Juha Sipilä